Oftentimes, it is desirable to provide digital signals operating at one voltage level to some components of an electrical system, while providing other digital signals operating at another voltage level to other components of the system. In a system in which groups of components operate with digital signals of disparate voltage levels, it is possible to generate different digital signals for each group of components. However, such an arrangement tends to create various problems. For example, it is often necessary to provide separate components for generating and transmitting each of the independent digital signals. Clearly, when the degree of miniaturization is a design consideration of such a system, providing additional components can be problematic.